


Destino

by Nana_Walker



Category: Aldnoah.Zero
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_Walker/pseuds/Nana_Walker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El destino debía reunirlos para cesar la guerra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destino

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Aldnoah.zero  
> Título: Destino  
> Claim: Slaine Troyard, Inaho Kaizuka.  
> Extensión: 264 palabras.  
> Advertencias: Ninguna.  
> Disclaimer: Propiedad intelectual de Olympus Knights y A-1 Pictures, no mía.  
> Resumen: El destino debía reunirlos para cesar la guerra.

**Destino**

 

Hay una fuerza natural que une siempre al Yin y al Yang, a lo claro y a los oscuro, a lo racional y emocional para producir algo completamente distinto mediante una explosión. Las fuerzas que poco a poco se acercan entre sí no saben lo que el destino les tiene preparado e inconscientemente siguen sus designios.

 

Slaine camina apenas, mientras trata de cubrir la herida de la que no para de borbotear sangre. Le pide explicaciones a la princesa que sostiene el arma, mientras cae de rodillas, tratando aún de avanzar. Todo ese tiempo viajó pensando que a quien buscaba era ella, pero dentro de su cabeza hay una voz que le dice que aún no ha encontrado lo que estaba buscando. Llora de impotencia, mientras todo desaparece a su alrededor. Media hora después, Inaho llega al lugar, fijándose primero en Selum, quien llora desconsolada, y mirando después el cadáver que recibe esas lágrimas con una expresión inerte. Kaizuka se acerca, examinando el cuerpo con la mirada, fijándose en sus ojos blanquecinos, en los labios fruncidos, en esa sangre que se ha comenzado a secar y cree sentir que algo se rompió, como si los engranajes de un sistema que siempre se repite esta vez hubiesen dejado de funcionar.

 

— Hay que detener esta guerra, cuanto antes— expresa Asseylum, enjugándose las lágrimas y poniéndose de pie.

 

Inaho la mira, sin mostrar expresión alguna y luego vuelve la vista al robot que lo acompaña, pensando una y otra vez, como si fuera un torrente de información desbocada, que algo les falta para poder detener esa guerra.

 

Fin: Destino


End file.
